Cloud-based data storage solutions are becoming increasingly popular. One example is the Elastic Cloud Storage (ECS) service provided by Dell EMC. Latest trends in software architecture and development are used in these solutions to achieve outstanding scalability, availability, and serviceability.
The U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/390,415 filed on Dec. 23, 2016, entitled “DATA PROTECTION MANAGEMENT FOR DISTRIBUTED STORAGE” describes a method for data protection via distributed erasure coding. The method allows a distributed storage to recover data from two or more failures. However, with this known method, good results are assured only when load of a distributed storage system is perfectly balanced. If not, capacity overhead associated with distributed data protection may grow unacceptably high.